


Woollen Socks

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert are professors at Hogwarts AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert catches Albus with the Mirror of Erised. While Gellert sees himself growing old by Albus by his side in the mirror, he's quite... surprised to say at least when Albus tells him what he sees in the mirror. It involves woollen socks, candy and... Gellert?





	Woollen Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I'll sink down with this ship Goddamit I love them so much!!  
> I'll be forever thankful to Shiorino for getting me into this movies/ship... idk. I'm in love.  
> Also, I decided to make this as part 2 to the "Sweet Surprise" fic. I hope you'll like it :). Just some Grindeldore fluff, with no angst whatsoever.
> 
> My wonderful soulmate, Shiorino translated this into Russian as well. Go check her translation out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7599997) .

Albus sighed softly as he was eyeing the Mirror of Erised and a little smile spread across his face as he watched it from afar. He had it hidden away in one of the storage rooms, so one of the students wouldn't be able to find it and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. The mirror was covered with a curtain as even Albus himself didn't used to use it a lot lately anymore. There was no need to; all of his deepest and darkest desires of his heart had been fulfilled, but he still wondered what kind of a thing he would see if he took a peek. In the past, he saw himself watching over Gellert as his heart _longed_ after him. In his younger years, Albus was too shy to confess his feelings to Gellert, so he never thought he'd seen the day that they would be actually _together._ But all of that was changed now, Gellert was with him, teaching alongside with him on Hogwarts and he was happier than ever.

Honestly, Albus didn't even know what his deepest and darkest desire would be at a time like that, chewing on his lower lip. He looked around the room, then peeked outside and when he made sure he was completely alone, he walked over to the mirror. The mirror was one of his guilty pleasures, really, feeling his heart fasten a little bit and he slowly uncovered the mirror and slowly stepped in front of it as he wondered what he’d see in it, feeling excitement and curiosity pool inside of his chest as he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

In the mirror, he saw himself and he smiled, touching the glass. Then he saw Gellert slowly walking to him in the mirror and a soft smile spread across Albus’ lips. Of course Grindelwald would be a part of it; he was still one of the things he desired and longed for, but there was no more heartbreak and sadness attached to that. Albus’ cheeks went red when he saw Gellert taking him to bed in the mirror and he cleared his throat. Okay, the mirror was clearly broken, it wasn’t like Albus wished for… Gellert and Albus were smiling back to him in the reflection and Albus flushed up to his ears when he saw that his deepest and darkest desires was apparently Gellert feeding him candy in bed and he quickly looked down.

The mirror wasn’t working properly, it was lying. He waved with his wand as he tried to put the curtain back over it, but before he was able to do it, he heard someone walking behind him and he was so flustered and caught off guard that he dropped the wand and the curtain fell onto the floor. He looked around and his eyes were wide when he saw no other than Gellert standing there and he flinched. How did Gellert always know where he was? Was he stalking him? He gasped and then slowly reached over for his wand.

“Merlin’s beard, don’t do that,” said Albus as he was holding his wand in his hands and then exhaled, relieved and he pressed his lips together when he saw the expression on Gellert’s face. Gellert was amused, he couldn’t tell what Albus saw, but he could assume it was more of an _intimate_ nature. Albus didn’t flush over nothing; that he was sure of. “Were you following me?” he then said and tucked his wand back inside of his coat and Gellert tapped with his finger against his lips and grinned.

“Maybe,” said Gellert and then walked closer to the mirror, humming in amusement. “Ah, back at the mirror, I see,” said Gellert and glanced at Albus, who shrugged. “I thought you were over it,” he said, but all he got from Albus as a reply was a shrug and he clicked with his tongue. “What did you see, anyway?” he asked and Albus felt blood rushing to his head again. “Come on, do tell,” he said and glanced at Albus. His reaction amused him.

“Nothing of importance,” stammered Albus. “Seems like the mirror’s broken, perhaps,” he then said to himself, but Gellert heard him and he snorted as he walked closer to it, wondering what he’d see in it. He had heard of the mirror from Albus, but never saw it in person as Albus wouldn’t tell him where it was stashed at Hogwarts. That was until then and he rubbed his palms together as he took one more step towards it.

Albus didn’t really stop him as he also kind of wandered what Gellert would see in it. What were Gellert’s deepest and darkest desires of his heart, anyway? Gellert had a little smile when he saw Albus watching him back from the mirror and he sighed happily when a reflection of himself appeared in front of him. They looked much older in the reflection, but despite his age, Albus’ vivid blue eyes were still full of sparkle and life. More important, they were holding hands, fingers linked and he could see matching rings on their hands.

Gellert’s true desire and wish of his heart? To grow old with Albus by his side and he happily sighed, Albus arching an eyebrow and he blinked a few times, because Gellert was unusually quiet and he had to wonder just exactly what he saw in it. The blonde was gently touching the mirror and he then looked down, looking over Albus, who cocked his head to the side. Oh, the mirror worked fine, perfectly fine. Whatever Albus saw previously had to be… quite something to make him flush like that and he gave him a little wink.

“It’s broken, isn’t it?” stammered Albus and Gellert shook his head.

“Not really,” said Gellert, took Albus’ hand into his own and gently pulled him in front of the mirror. “I see us,” said the younger professor and Albus felt a little smile spreading on his lips. “Growing older together,” he said. “We’re married,” he then added and Albus’ heart melted right in that second, but his flush got deeper. Gellert of all people had a normal desire? Why was it him that had such-

“Oh,” stammered Albus and Gellert gently nudged him into his ribs with his elbow.

“What did you see, Al?” asked Gellert as a sly smirk spread across his face.

Albus panicked and he needed to come up with a lie quickly. “I see myself,” started off the older wizard and felt Gellert’s eyes on him. “Holding a pair of thick, woollen socks,” he then stammered and then took in a deep breath. Yes, that sounded much better than seeing himself getting fed candy by Gellert. That was embarrassing. “They make a wonderful gift,” he then added and nodded, Gellert looking disappointed, but he didn’t believe Albus for a second.

“Oh, really?” asked Gellert with a snort.

Albus nodded and then his jaw dropped when he took another glance at the mirror. His desire seemed to change, because now he didn’t see himself anymore. Now he saw Gellert, wearing the exact woollen socks that he was lying about before and he took a step back and he swallowed thickly. What the hell was wrong with the damned mirror? “The mirror’s broken after all,” he stuttered out and Gellert tried not to laugh out loud.

“What do you really see?” asked Gellert, snickering.

“I told you, t-the socks and-” he started, but then his voice trailed off when Gellert in the mirror gave him a little wink and he just walked away from the mirror. “It has to be broken, my deepest and darkest desire can’t be seeing you wearing the before mentioned socks,” he blurted out and Gellert’s eyes widened.

“What?” asked Gellert with a chuckle and Albus started walking away.

“Nothing, you heard nothing,” stammered Albus, his shy side coming out again and he quickly covered the mirror with the curtain and then he headed for the door, but Gellert locked the door with one swift wave of his wand and before Albus was able to unlock it, he was already standing there next to him and he gently pushed him against the wall, trapping the older wizard against it with his body and Albus rolled his eyes. “Gellert, move,” he said, trying to sound annoyed, but his voice came out as a stutter and Gellert chuckled.

“No can do,” said Gellert and then waggled his eyebrows. “So, me woollen socks, huh?” asked Gellert and Albus rolled his eyes. “I didn’t take you for a kinky one, Al,” he then added and Albus gave him a horrified look.

“I’m not-” started Albus and gave Gellert an annoyed look. “Take that back,” he grumbled as he was just scowling at Gellert, who was having too much fun with messing around with the Defence against the Dark Art’s teacher. “Gellert, I’m going to get mad and-”

“No you won’t,” said Gellert and winked. “And even if you do, you never stay mad at me for too long,” he said and Albus rolled his eyes. Merlin, he knew him too well. It was that or Gellert always managed to manipulate him into forgiving him using many of his famous techniques; whining, pouting or if none of that worked; candy. Yes.

“Move or I’ll hex you,” said Albus and Gellert slowly took a step back, but Albus didn’t move, just as Gellert predicted. Grindelwald gently brushed the back of his palm against Dumbledore’s and Albus’ anger was gone in a blink of an eye. So, acting cute, huh? One more manipulative tactic that made Albus melt in a second and he was annoyed at himself that he couldn’t stay mad at Gellert for too long. “You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

“Sure,” said Gellert and gave him a wink.

“Manipulative, arrogant,” said Dumbledore. “Yet I can’t stay mad at you,” he said and looked up at Gellert, who was smiling happily as he took Albus’ hand and the older man sighed happily then, allowing Gellert to take his hand into his own and he leaned closer, resting his forehead against the blonde’s. “Merlin, you got me well trained,” joked Albus and Gellert kissed him softly.

“So,” muttered Gellert. “Back to the topic of those socks,” he said playfully and Albus straightened himself up, giving him a stern look, which only encouraged Gellert more and he winked. “If I were about to wear them,” he said and Albus couldn’t deny the spark in his eyes. “Would I be wearing only those or-”

“Shut up,” said Albus.

“No, do tell, Al,” said Gellert. “I want to make all of your deepest and darkest desires come true,” said Gellert with a wink. He was clearly teasing Albus at that point and Albus knew that he needed to get mad again, but he couldn’t and a little flush spread across his cheeks. Instead of telling out loud, he leaned in closer and whispered into Gellert’s ear just exactly what he saw in the mirror and Gellert whistled. Wow, he didn’t think Albus had that in him. “So, all we need is us, a bed, and me naked, wearing those socks, feeding you candy. I got that right?” he asked out loud and Albus realised how ridiculous it sounded.

“Never mind, forget it,” stammered Albus. “Sounds ridiculous, just-” he started, but Gellert cut him off with a long kiss and Albus had a change of heart after they parted. “I’ll get the socks and you bring the candy,” he gasped, making Gellert grin.

“Thought so,” said Gellert with a wink and Albus glared at him, telling the younger one to shut up if he didn’t want him to change his mind again. “Yes, okay, I’ll be quiet,” said Gellert and earned himself a little peck, Albus then pulling back and Gellert stood there for a little while, blinking a few times as Albus unlocked the door and walked out. So they were doing that? Gellert scratched the back of his head as he stood there for a little while, until Albus’ head peeked back inside of the room.

“You coming or not?” whispered Albus and Gellert was back. Apparently, Albus wasn’t messing around.

“Coming,” said Gellert as a sly smirk spread across his lips, quickly following Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Hope you liked it, leave a comment and a kudo if you did ;)


End file.
